The Quadrublets! (The Williams Family)
The Quadrublets (The Williams Family) The Williams Family The Quadrublets is about following the adventures of four quadrublet named Adam, Andrew, Abigail and Addison, they all come from the same family (obviously) which include; Father: Karl Williams Mother: Robin Nicholas Oldest Quadrublet: '''Adam Williams '''Second Oldest Quadrublet: '''Andrew Williams '''Third Oldest Quadrublet: '''Abigail Williams '''Youngest Quadrublet: Addison Williams _______________________________________________________________________________________ Adam Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" ______________________________________________________'Biography:' At 11 years old, Dylan is the oldest child of the Williams family. He attends Storm Coast School in year 7. Along with Addison, he's one of the quietest one in the family. He's quite Sneaky and can get angry at times. He's sarcastic and doesn't really listen to anyone, he rarely listens to anyone He is pretty good at maths. ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Adam is a quiet, lary, smart-mouth and sneaky boy, always looking for trouble. But sometimes he has proven to be good. He's a bit of a slacker as well Adam gets angry sometimes, mostly when someone blames him for something he didn't do! He is also quite sceptical, bit bnoxious and a bit of a lay smart-mouth. He is not honest and he is a bad lier he is also not very patience. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Dylan is really tall for his age! He is also quite skinny as well He has thick brown hair that sticks up. He has light green eyes. He has a small nose He has small ears His eyeblows are straight but the left one has a slight bend that goes upwards. His normal wear is a purple jacket, dark blue trousers and white tennis shoes. ______________________________________________________'Trivia:' * His Favourite Colour Is Purple * He's The Oldest Child * He's The Only One In His Family With Green Eyes * He Was A Fast Bloomer, Started Talking Before He Was 1, Walking At 1, Talking In Full Sentences At 1/2 Years Old. * He's Very Tall For His Age _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mackenzie Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" __________________________________________________________'Biography:' Mackenzie (more commonly as Kenzie) is 6 years old. She attends Storm Coast Primary School in year 2 As revealed in "???" Kenzie has Autism which Dylan takes advantage off. She hates it when she gets told of by anyone, she is also a bit timid at times. At times she will be the family nerd. She hates it when she sees anyone picking in her siblings, so she stands up to them. She's very patient and very excepting, she is also very mature for her age, she acts better then her big brother who is 8! ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Kenzie is goodhearted, always looking for fun. At times she can be quite angry and a bit timid. She has provn to sometimes be a slacker. She has proven to be a bit sensitive, she gets offended by some things by anyone who says bad stuff about her. She is quite sociable despite having autism, she doesnt normally start up conversations but when shes talking she won't stop. She has also proven to talk to her friends, teachers etc, more then her family. She is quite independent for being 6, she normally helps her parents look after the triplets since Dylan won't do it. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Kenzie is average height, and she's skinny. She has ginger hair that is normally put up in a high ponytail. She has dark blue eyes. She has a small nose. She has small ears. She has black small eyeblows. Her normal wear is a red shirt, with light blue leggings, black shoes. * Her Favourite Colour Is Red * She has Autism * She's Only 6, But She's Very Mature * Her and Finley have similar personalities _______________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" _____________________________________________________'Biography:' Out of the triplets, Jaxon is the oldest by 4 minutes, and the sporty one. He loves playing all sorts of sports, his favourite being basketball. He's not the quietist in the house, nor the socialble one. But he does tend to argue alot (along with Dylan) about anything. He hates it when someone proves him wrong, so thats the most common reason why he argues alot. He's quite sceptical and finds it hard to beileve in alot of stuff. He has many friends and get along with his family. Sometimes he tries and talks with Dylan and play with him, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Jaxon is obnoxious, competitive, and generally quite sceptical. He doesn't beileve in alot of stuff, but he has a good heart and doesn't ruin it for people who do beileve in some stuff that he doesn't He's good hearted, quite honest and a bit shy. He has proven to be a bit quarrel at times. Jaxon is willing to teach people how to play sports if they ever ask him to ask. He's proven to be quite helpful as well. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Jaxon is average height, and he's average weight. He has brown hair that is kinda cut like pixey cut. He has black eyes. Small nose. Straight eyebrows. Small ears. His normal wear is a sporty green top, with white shorts and black shoes. * His favourite colour is Green * He is the oldest of the triplets * For being 4 years old, he's quite talented at sports * Despite Dylan hating his siblings, his favour sibling is Dylan. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Finley Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" _____________________________________________________'Biography:' Finley is the family nerd, loves talking and doing school work. He's very talented and gifted for only being 4. He is the middle of the triplets, being 2 minutes older then Abby-Rose, and 2 minutes younger then Jaxon. He's very outgoing and loves to talk to people and makeing friends, similar to Kenzie. Unlike Kenzie, he will talk to ANYONE! He's also quite gulliable and will do stuff people tell him to do to avoid getting builled ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Finley is your typical 4 year old, loves school and making friends. He's very outgoing and not at all shy. He's smart, and very helpful and quite gifted. He's a very bright boy. He's very socialble and loves talking to anyone, and he's a bit gulliable at times. When he get's builled he has proven to not stand up for himself. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Finley is average height and average weight. He has blown hair that is long and cut on the sides. He has black eyes. He has a small nose Small ears Black eyeblows Hs usual were is a light blue top, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. * He is gifted * He's the middle of the triplets * Favourite colour blue. * He wants to be a teacher * * _______________________________________________________________________________________ Abby-Rose Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures _____________________________________________________'Biography:' Abby-Rose (more commonly known as Abby) is the youngest out of the triplets, and the shyest. Abby is extremely shy to the point where some people don't know what she sounds like. She is also very timid, more then Kenzie. If anyone bullys or threatens them she will stand up for herself, she also lacks confidence. She is great at art tho,and loves doing art and dancing when she can! ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Abby is shy, curious and adventurous. Loves being outside and exploring the world. She quite artistic and is so curious about the world. She loves learning and going to school, her favourite being art class. She has proven to be helpful, poilet, and a nice person. She loves to dance and draw, and she is good at it. She is also timid and hates being picked on. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Abby is average height and weight. She has blue eyes She has frickels on her checks black eye blows Small nose Blown short hair. Her usual outfit is a pink top with dark blue shorts with black shoes. Category:GoAnimate Characters